general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Walters
Judge David Walters is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2013-15= In late 2015; David appears once again and was promoted from family court judge to civil court judge and criminal court judge for the criminal case against former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks with the charges of crimes against the citizens of Port Charles and Maxie's cousin Robin Scorpio-Drake in which Sonny's attorney, half-brother, and former district attorney Ric Lansing become Robin's lawyer. The people of Port Charles testifies against Jerry including Robin and Sonny. The jury in the Port Charles courthouse in David's courtroom finds Jerry guilty and Judge Walters sentences him to life in prison at Pentonville Penitentiary with no possibility of parole. |-|2019-present= On June 21; David returns as the judge in family court after he had been recently promoted to civil court judge and criminal court judge two years after his friend, colleague, and female counterpart Natalie Rawles took on the family court case of Charlotte Cassadine in which David was unable to handle in his absence and David handles the court case of Wiley after Georgie and Avery. Relationships |-|Friends= *Zahra Amir - Shiloh's former foreign attorney *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Franco Baldwin - Scott's son with Heather and Art therapist at General Hospital *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Nora Buchanan *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Naomi Carson *Charlotte Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - David's friend and colleague *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos - David's friend and his ex-girlfriend Monica's grandson *Morgan Corinthos - Michael's half-brother (deceased) *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Felix DuBois *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl and Michael's current girlfriend *Alice Gunderson - Quartermaine's housekeeper *James Horowitz - David's friend and colleague *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney, Sonny's half-brother and Sonny's attorney *Rachel Lasser - David's friend and colleague *Patrick Lowe - David's friend and colleague *Sam McCall - Court witness *Walter Mooney - David's friend and colleague *Danny Morgan - Monica's adoptive grandson *Jason Morgan - Monica's adoptive son *Griffin Munro *Ronald Pierce - David's friend and colleague *Monica Quartermaine - David's ex-girlfriend and Michael's grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Zoe Raleigh *Coleman Ratcliffe *Natalie Rawles - David's friend and colleague, also his female counterpart *Nina Reeves *Trina Robinson *Heather Roth - David's friend and colleague *Horace Sanchez *James Scorpio - Court witness and Maxie's cousin *Robert Scorpio - Former WSB agent, former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Court witness and Maxie's cousin *Aiden Spencer *Cameron Spencer *Jake Spencer - Monica's biological grandson and Elizabeth's son with Jason *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Henry Sullivan *Kayla Walters - David's daughter with an unknown woman (deceased) *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Nathan's sister and Maxie's sister-in-law |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Michael's ex-girlfriend *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Walters Walters Walters Walters Walters Walters Walters Walters